


Discoteque

by BadBadBucky



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBadBucky/pseuds/BadBadBucky
Summary: Based on this post: https://weirdness-is-good.tumblr.com/post/190779801799"It's called fashion, Howard, look it up."Vince's latest attempt at fashion greatness.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Discoteque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BobSkeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobSkeleton/gifts).



“Vince, I will give you five seconds to explain just what in the hell you are doing with my roller skates?”

“It’s called fashion Howard. Look it up,” Vince said. This pronouncement would have been a lot more impressive had he not been clinging to the furniture in a desperate attempt to remain upright.

Vince’s latest attempt at trendsetting had resulted in him wearing 12 inch platform boots tied to Howard roller skates. The studio 54 look had come back into fashion and even though Vince had the perfect roller girl outfit he felt terrible leaving his platforms out of the fun. He had a horrible time not personifying his clothes and accessories. It’s why he always ended up over accessorizing even though all the fashion magazines said you should remove at least 2 items.

So in a stroke of genius he had come up with the perfect solution. He would tie his platforms to the skates. He already had super human balance due to walking in heels since he could walk. Adding skates would be easy.

So he’d dug through Howard’s old things to find the skates from when Howard had gone through a roller disco phase. Howard still had the corduroy jumpsuit with denim stars and the long fringe tucked in the back of the closet along with his skates. Vince stared at the jumpsuit for longer than was perhaps necessary, but he’d been sucked into a flashback of Howard strutting around the flat in the rather tight suit that had accentuated his ass...ets perfectly. 

Skating while also wearing platform heels was not as simple as he had assumed. As the slowly forming bruise on his forehead could attest. Every time he tried to stand up straight his legs shot out from underneath him. But he would persevere. He’d show that Johnny Two-Hats, who was now going by Johnny Three-Shoes who the real fashion icon was around here, they’d call him Vince Plat-skates. Or something cooler that he just hadn’t thought of yet. All he had to do was stay upright!

“You’re going to get yourself killed,” Howard said.

“No ‘m not,” Vince said. He stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth in deep concentration then let go of the couch. He swayed one way, then the other, arms pinwheeling wildly. He almost fell backwards and so he lunged forward to try and regain control but then he lost total control of his feet and careened toward the stairs. 

He saw Vince’s eyes widen in terror as he flew past Howard, about to crash down the stairs.

Howard froze for just a moment. The chokes threatened to overtake him as Vince got closer and closer to the stairs. Trying everything to stop, but with his shoes tied to the skates there was little he could do.

Just as Vince went over the edge the panic released Howard and he ran forward. Snatching Vince around the waist and pulling him back to safety. 

Vince clung to Howard, his hands shaking. “Wow. Thanks Howard. I woulda been done for.”

For the first time Vince was taller than Howard. He wrapped his arms around Howard and Howard sort of loved how it felt to have his head fit in the crook of Vince’s neck instead of the other way around.

“You’ve got ta be more careful little man,” Howard said. 

“Yeah. You’re right. I fink I’m done with tha roller skates.”

Howard realized his hands were still conveniently wrapped around Vince’s waist. He carefully rolled Vince over to the couch and helped him sit down.

Vince took off his roller skates.

“‘Member when you was skatin’ all the time Howard?” 

“Of course. A man must never forget his passions. He may move on. Pursue new avenues of self expression but he should never forget who he was.”

Vince had a sly grin on his face. “You looked well fit in that jumpsuit.”

Howard coughed and harrumphed. “Yes. Well. One needs the proper attire when undertaking any athletic or artistic behavior and-”

“Do you think you could put it on? Put on the old skates? Do that little routine that you used to do?”

“I don’t think that’s-”

“Oh please Howard. Please please please?” Vince whined like a puppy.

Howard should have been innoculated to Vince’s charms by now but he wasn’t. So of course he gave in. 

When he came rolling out of the bedroom Vince whooped and hollered and Howard almost went rolling straight back in, but when he looked he saw nothing but good humor and something that looked a bit like lust, though surely he was mistaken about that.


End file.
